


[Podfic] A Day In The Life.

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: The_Magic_Rat's summary:Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs.(I'd be careful about eating and drinking during this one.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] A Day In The Life.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v7hrmmjml9oi8jg/GO_A_Day_in_the_Life.mp3/file)

**Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the MY TURN Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> During other Voiceteam 2020 challenges this story had also been recorded by the following podfic creators:  
> 
> 
> [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24016096)  
>  [Compassrose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034390)  
>  [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047344)  
>  [secretsoflunarp](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24028486)  
> 


End file.
